


An escape after all

by melodysketchez



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodysketchez/pseuds/melodysketchez
Summary: After a terrible festival Tubbo begins to think that maybe running away with Tommy was the best idea, but Tommy still thinks Manburg can be saved, so he decides to go on his own. Off for a more peaceful life and hopes that one day his friends will see him again soon.
Relationships: Karlnapity - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	An escape after all

Ash and dust littered the skys and floor around, covering the beauty of the land, once called L’manburg, now Manburg.

Tubbo sat silently on the bench, fiddling with his bandages.

“Tubbo. . .?”

He turned around excitedly. “Tommy!” Yelled the older of the two, quickly turning his head to face his best friend. No, his brother.

Both friends sat down on the bench together in silence. “Tommy, there’s no easy way to say this, but I’m planning to run away. Come with me?”

Tommyinnit wanted to go. He wanted to be happy. With Tubbo. . . But he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. . .

The silence was Tubbo’s answer. A sad smile crossed his face. “It’s ok Tommy! I know you still have things to do” he paused, “you can still come to visit? I’ll make a you a room all for you” he smiled, leaning on the taller’s shoulder. “It’ll be here for you when the time is right”

Silence. . . Both boys silently agreed. Staying together for as long as possible. 

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes into hours. Time kept passing as the two boys sat together on the bench, ignoring the world around them. Milking the time they had left until it was time for Tubbo to leave. 

Eventually, the sun started to set. Cueing both boys it was time to say their goodbyes. “This may be are last sunset for a while... huh?” Asked Tubbo, a sad expression crossing his face. Yet a calm smile stayed, possibly the only thing holding him together.

“Yeah. . .” Mumbled a just as sad Tommy. But of course he refused to show. Still afraid to let his Guard down.

Tubbo suddenly thought of something. “What about you visiting me? I can send you the cords when I find where I’ll stay! Then we can see each other!” Offers the boy.

The taller smiled, looking down at Tubbo. “I’d like that”

Both boys stood up, taking each others hand as they watched the last of the sun disappear behind trees. They both walked to the nether portal together, refusing to let go of each other. Desperate for more time together. 

Both boys held on even tighter as the portal neared. 

Tubbo let go of Tommy’s hand as they reached the portal. “Be safe..” mutters Tommy, desperate to hide his sorrow becoming more obvious.

“Don’t worry Big T, I’m a lawyer!” Says a smiling Tubbo. 

Tommy frowned his brows, rolling his eyes slightly. “Being a lawyer won’t save ya from a zombie.” He sighed. “It won’t just go ‘oH i’M sO sOrRy!’ Then give you all it owns” He said in a mocking tone. 

Both boys broke out quickly into laughter, covering their mouths as to not get seen. 

Tommy got suddenly serious. “seriously though Tubbo. If I find out you die-“

A soft chuckle left Tubbo as he took both of Tommy’s hands. “I won’t. Promise” he said, legging his pinky with a big toothy smile.

Tommy took his pinky in his own. The boy then pulled Tubbo into a quick hug. “I’m gonna miss you...” he mumbled.

Tubbo nodded in agreement, pulling out of the hug, slowly walking to the portal. “Tommy...?”

The taller smiled. “Yeah?”

“We had a lot of laughs, and I will remember them forever. You mean more to me than you know, Tommy. I hope I get to see you again some day and share more laughs.” Tubbo said teary eyed. 

Tommy instantly frowned. “Don’t fucking talk like that. You act like your actually going to die.” He snapped.

“Tommy their is a possibility-“ Tubbo was cut off. “No! Shut the fuck up! I don’t- you can’t- I-“ he paused. “I just... I need you Tubbo...”

Tubbo smiled, waving to his friend before entering though the portal, a new adventure waiting to be discovered.


End file.
